A Trial for Sirius Black
by YoursG
Summary: It seems ludicrous that Dumbledore who gave a second chance to Severus Snape would deny a fair trial to Sirius Black!
1. Chapter 1

A Trial For Sirius Black

Sorry, guys, I had to delete the story due to some problems. It's reposted!

**A/N : HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

Chapter 1

AZKABAN (10 November, 1981)

Sirius Black sat staring at the walls of his cell. As the dementors passed his cell, everything that had happened in the past few days began resurfacing. He could see James' dead body lying cold, Lily lying facedown on the floor, Harry looking scared and crying, Peter shouting….

"No! Jamie, Jamie", he began shouting when it got too much. He knew that he was in Azkaban for the life. He was never getting out. Dumbledore had testified against him. The reality finally began setting in.

Jamie and Lils were no more, Harry was an orphan, everyone believed that he was the traitor, and Peter…. Only he knew that Peter was alive. But one thing he felt sure of was that Dumbledore would look that Harry was well cared for. As he processed everything, he knew one thing and believed ardently that he was innocent.

As dementors began taking their effect he lost the count of days he had been in the prison. But he had discovered one thing. Whenever he concentrated on the thought of his being innocent, the dementors could never suck it out of him. He could retain whatever little of his sanity was left.

Line Break

HOGWARTS (30 November, 1981)

Albus Dumbledore looked up curiously as Moody and Andromeda entered his study without any notice. Not that he was surprised. He knew that sooner or later this was going to happen. He had been preparing himself to defend his decision.

"Alastor, Andromeda!", he greeted them by tipping his head in their direction. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Andromeda glared at him and growled, "Oh, it's not going to be pleasant at all, Dumbledore." Moody, too, looked at him a bit disgruntled.

"You know very well why we are here, Dumbledore. Sirius Black. Explain", barked Moody at the man he respected immensely. Dumbledore sighed and replied, "I daresay I was expecting this. Alastor, Sirius Black is a mass murderer and a spy, whatever we had thought him earlier to be."

Andromeda demanded, "How can you be so sure, Dumbledore? What are you withholding from us?"

Dumbledore looked at the pair of them gravely and replied, "I think I must tell, both of you, the truth. And do not interrupt me in between. Hmm, I think we should begin with the Potters going into hiding. They knew Voldemort was after them because of the prophecy. They had to go into hiding. I suggested the Fidelius Charm. That was the only thing that could have kept them safe. Black was the Secret Keeper." He looked at their stunned faces.

He sighed and continued, "Also, of course, there is the matter of him blowing up a street, killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. Not exactly the actions of innocent man, are they?"

Moody was breathing heavily, but Andromeda still looked unconvinced. She asked, "But, Dumbledore, they found only the thumb of Pettigrew."

Dumbledore, himself, now looked confused. "What are you trying to suggest Andromeda? Your argument seems to favour against Black."

But Moody had caught on. He looked struck. He said softly, "Oh Merlin! That's the best argument we can get in favour of Sirius. Dumbledore, see. The authorities found thirteen bodies in close proximity. Then how come Pettigrew's body wasn't found? If it had been a curse to blow everything to smithereens, then no complete body would have been found but some remnant must have been there. What was Pettigrew's? A thumb. If a thumb can survive unscathed, then so can Pettigrew."

Dumbledore looked struck. Still he argued, "What if Black disappeared Pettigrew's remains and didn't have time to disappear the bodies of other thirteen people?"

Moody snorted and said, "Please, Dumbledore! I taught the laddie during his Auror training. If he had wanted to clean after himself, he would have done that in a matter of seconds and no one would have been any wiser. What I don't understand is that why are you trying so desperately to prove that he is a criminal?"

Dumbledore looked at him calmly and replied, "If the boy is innocent then we've made a grave mistake indeed, but we should be sure that there is not even a small chance of him being a criminal. If he is a criminal, then we can't let him go scot-free, but if he _is _innocent then we must act at once." He peered at them from above his glasses.

He narrowed his eyes at Andromeda and asked sharply, "What is it that you are hiding, Andromeda? You know something, don't you?"

Andromeda shuffled uncomfortably, then seemed to have decided something resolutely and murmured, "Sirius might kill me for telling this. But I guess I have to." She took a deep breath as if steeling herself for something and said, "Sirius and James and Pettigrew…. They were- they were Animagi. They achieved the transformations in their fifth year." She let out a shaky breath.

Dumbledore looked stunned and Moody, uncomfortable. Dumbledore said calmly, "You knew this, didn't you, Alastor?"

"Of course. Got to know _all_ the strengths and weaknesses of my lads", he grunted. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking hard now. He enquired, "What were their forms? Sirius must have been a dog and James a stag. So that leaves little Peter. Hmm…"

Andromeda asked him stunned, "How did you know James and Sirius' Animagus forms and not Pettigrew's? He was a rat, by the way."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Oh, I knew the Patronus forms of James and Sirius. Somehow, I had never seen Peter produce a Patronus even in…." His eyes widened as if he had finally understood something.

He looked at them alarmed and said, "Pettigrew never produced a Patronus even in the presence of Dementors. I had always thought that was because he wasn't skilled enough to produce one and had not mastered the Charm. But it seems that the traitor in the midst was Pettigrew."

Moody and Andromeda looked grim but not surprised. Moody said, "Dumbledore, I think Sirius changed the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew."

Dumbledore smiled at this and said, "Ah, the smart boy! He knew that he was the most likely person to be Potters' Secret Keeper, so he changed to Pettigrew. No one in their right minds have chosen a weak wizard as Pettigrew to be the Secret Keeper, so it was a perfect ruse. If Voldemort came after Sirius, he couldn't divulge the details about Potters even under torture or Veritaserum or anything. Brilliant!"

"Dumbledore we need to secure a trial for Sirius now, before its too late. It's been almost a month since he has been in that hell-hole Azkaban", Andromeda said urgently. Dumbledore nodded and replied, "I will contact Crouch at once."

Line Break

AZKABAN (1 December, 1981)

A rarity that was some exciting activity seemed to be going on at the outpost of Azkaban. Young Auror Shacklebolt had been assigned the duty to bring Sirius Black to the mainland for the trial. As Shacklebolt neared Sirius' cell, the Dementors began rounding about him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM", he shouted at once and the Dementors scattered away as a powerful lynx shot out of Shacklebolt's wand.

Sirius Black looked up just mildly interested. He greeted Shacklebolt, "Oh, Shacklebolt, it's you, isn't it? You seem to be doing good job of rounding up Death Eaters. Quite good for a relatively new recruit." He said offhandedly. Shacklebolt said in his deep voice, "Sirius Black, I'm here to take you for your trial. If you try to do anything, I will not hesitate to Stun or Body-Bind you."

Sirius looked stunned at the news and then he began laughing in glee. He said, "Moody and Droma talked to Dumbledore, didn't they? Oh, yes, they must have. I knew they would."

He, then, silently accompanied Shacklebolt as he took him out of his prison. The Dementors seemed rather unwilling let him go, but Shacklebolt's lynx kept them away.

Once they were outside the boundary of the prison Shacklebolt looked at Sirius and said in a low voice, "Off the record, but I have to tell you this. I never could believe that you killed all those people. I couldn't understand how Sirius Black who had captured almost as many Death Eaters as Moody himself could be one. The whole Auror force tried to secure a trial for you, but something that Dumbledore said Crouch seemed to have convinced Crouch that it was unnecessary. Even now a lot of Aurors _and _the public is outraged that a devoted Auror like you didn't get a trial while the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. got one. They would support you because many of them seem to believe that there is a chance that you are innocent. And I wouldn't mind if you refrained from mentioning this to anyone." He grinned and then became serious. In a business-like tone said, "Right, so now to go to the mainland, we could have a Portkey or side-along Apparition. Whichever you prefer."

"A portkey would do. And thank you. Your support means a lot to me", Sirius replied in a low and calm voice. But Kingsley Shacklebolt had an impression that it was just a calm before the storm and Sirius Black's legendary rage would be terrible and impressive to behold. He just didn't know who it was directed at.

Sirius and Kingsley felt the familiar pull at their stomach as they touched the portkey. They landed directly in the Ministry of Magic.

Line Break

CROUCH'S OFFICE, M.O.M (1 December, 1981)

Barty Crouch, Sr. was in his office with Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had come early in the morning and somehow convinced him that there was a possibility of Sirius Black being innocent. He had asked for a trial for Sirius Black. Crouch had, then, felt that nothing could be better than Black being innocent. There were few Aurors as good as him. Losing him had taken its toll on the Auror department. The men had begun to question Crouch's decision, because Sirius Black was one of the best men they had ever had in their department, second only to Moody. And that was at twenty. Such dedicated and work efficient Aurors were rare. Mostly people joined Auror force for a bit of glory and resigned at sign of any trouble. Besides, Sirius had never given them any reason to doubt his loyalties. They had accepted that there was an infinitesimal possibility that Sirius was really guilty as he was believed to be, but what had irked them the most was the fact that he had not even been given a fair trial when even the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange and Bart Crouch, Jr. had been given a trial. That was why resentment was growing amongst the Auror forces, especially the ones who had been close to Sirius, like Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tobias Summerby, Alastor Moody and such.

Crouch's line of thought was broken by Dumbledore, "Use Veritaserum with Sirius. It will work."

"But a skilled Occlumens can secure oneself against its effects, Dumbledore."

"Barty, he has been in Azkaban for almost a month. What man can retain all his faculties after being one of the most heavily guarded prisoners of the hell-hole and resist the effects of Veritaserum?" As Crouch made signs of interrupting him, Dumbledore continued patiently, "And even if he has somehow managed to retain some sanity, then I can assure you with authority that Sirius was never particularly good at Occlumency, he could barely manage to do it in practice and is _not_ sufficiently skilled to shield himself against the effects of Veritaserum."

Barty huffed at that and finally voiced the doubt that he had been harbouring for quite some time now, " But, Dumbledore, how could Pettigrew have survived the curse? And if he indeed had uttered that curse, then how is Sirius even alive?"

Dumbledore looked at him gravely and said, "Crouch, this is the matter of utmost confidence and significance. And it is vital that it must not be made known. I must inform you that James Potter was an Animagus. And so are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

Crouch looked shell-shocked at the revelation. Then his face became grim and he said in a low voice, "Then Dumbledore, both of them deserve to be rotting in Azkaban. They've broken a law."

Dumbledore peered at him from under his spectacles and said, "Voldemort was at the peak of his power. If the Ministry would've fallen, then they would have lost the edge that they had in taking the Death Eaters by surprise. They would've been in danger. And it has helped them in a lot of situations. I think for once, you should try to accept that sometimes the breach of laws serves a higher purpose. Laws are not supreme. They are made to keep people safe and if they fail to serve that purpose then they should be scrapped, for human lives matter much more than the cold, written laws. Also, laws are circumstantial, they cannot be absolute. There has to be one situation in a hundred that sees the law defied for a better purpose."

Crouch was breathing heavily and looked a bit mutinous, but he contemplated the matter. Finally he said, "Fine, Dumbledore. But just this once. Don't expect me to be so lenient the next time – won't be lenient", hr muttered. Dumbledore gave an appreciative nod and said, "I knew you did not score twelve NEWTs for nothing", albeit somewhat sarcastically.

They proceeded to the courtroom where Sirius Black awaited chained to the defendant's chair surrounded by Dementors.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : THE AMAZING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER SADLY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME :(

Chapter 2

COURTROOM, M.O.M (1 December, 1981)

The Courtroom was waiting with baited breathe for the much-awaited trial of Sirius Black. Whatever Kingsley had told Sirius, the public was torn in its opinion. Some felt that he deserved at least a trial, while others felt that given the number of muggle witnesses and the severity of crime, a trial was out of question.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the jury with Alastor by his side. He was scrutinising Sirius. Taking in all the signs as they were, or al least trying to, since he knew of the fact that the mind sees what it wants to see. But he thought that he could detect an air of innocence around him. He decided to take a quick glance into Sirius' mind. As he began sifting through the memories and thoughts, he felt Sirius letting his meagre defences down making Dumbledore's task easier. Apparently, Dumbledore was satisfied by what he saw because he gave a small nod and smiled gently at Sirius.

The trial began with the arrival of Barty Crouch, Sr. He commenced speaking, "The Wizengamot has been convened on 31st of August, 1981 for trial of Sirius Black in the case of murdering thirteen muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew on a muggle street. The interrogators are: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock; Bartemius Crouch, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Amelia Susan Bones, Deputy Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

He continued, "The accused will first be questioned by the said interrogators normally and then under the influence of Veritaserum."

"You are Sirius Orion Black, son of Charlus and Dorea Potter through blood-adoption?"

"Yes, I am", Sirius answered.

"You were the Secret-Keeper to the Potters?"

"Yes, but –"

"Do you deny murdering thirteen muggles and a wizard in a muggle steer?"

There was a pause. Sirius looked at Crouch and then slowly but confidently answered, "Yes, I deny it."

Some of the members looked incredulous at that. Albus Dumbledore now questioned Sirius, "What is your defence?"

Sirius looked grateful to see face of a man that he respected and expected to be fair. He answered readily, "It was Peter Pettigrew who murdered them. He cut off his finger and joined the rats in the sewer. He was, or rather is an Animagus, you see. I had convinced James and Lily to change the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew. I thought it would be a perfect ruse. Voldemort was sure to come after me, so there was a chance that I might reveal the information under the influence of Veritaserum or Imperius Curse. This way, I would be incapable of the revealing the information and they would remain safe, you see. So who would be the last person you would expect to be the Secret Keeper? Of course, Peter Pettigrew. That is how he came to be the Secret Keeper. I had arranged to check on him the night they died. He wasn't to be found in his hiding place but without trace of any violence or force. That is when I understood what had happened. I gave Harry to Hagrid at the ruins of their house and went after Pettigrew. He shouted for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed them and then blew the street with a curse fired from wand behind his back." He finally paused. If felt like he had been wanting to say this for a long time and had finally managed to convey it in the end.

Someone in the back said, "Ludicrous! Simply a far-fetched claim!" And many seemed to agree with him.

Dumbledore looked at him gravely and asked, "Would you like some water or pumpkin juice, perhaps?" Many warlocks stared at him in wonder, but accepted it as one of his eccentricities. "Water would be fine", Sirius answered.

Sirius went slack-jawed as soon as he had drunk the water. Dumbledore addressed the Wizengamot, "Sirius Black has just been administered with Veritaserum, with no prior knowledge, so no way of defending himself. Besides, I can vouch for the fact that he was never particularly a sufficiently accomplished Occlumens to be able to counter the effects of Veritaserum. The Interrogators may now question him. And if the account given under influence of Veritaserum to be found to be same as the account provided by him earlier, Sirius Black may be acquitted of all charges. Is that agreeable to all the warlocks?"

The Wizengamot looked impressed and nodded in unison.

Line Break

HOGWARTS (1 December, 1981)

Remus Lupin sat anxiously in Headmaster's study. Sirius was being tried today. Dumbledore had confirmed the Animagus claim of Andromeda and Moody with Remus before proceeding with securing of the trial. Somewhere, Remus had felt unable to believe that Sirius would betray them. He had hated Dark Arts most vehemently for as long as he had known him.

He, now, anxiously awaited the verdict of the trial. He began pacing the floor for lack of better ways to express and soothe frustration. He was imagining all sorts of things that could go wrong. But more than that, he wanted Sirius back so that together, they could get their hands on that filthy rat for betraying James and Lily.

Finally, green flames erupted in the fireplace. Dumbledore and Sirius came in through the Floo network. Remus was dumbstruck at the sight of his old friend for a moment. Then he rushed to Sirius and put his arms around his best mate as tears cascaded down his face. Sirius patted his back gently, all the while trying to stop himself from breaking down.

He looked at Dumbledore and said, "Where is Harry?"

"At the Dursley's, Sirius. And as much as your hate for them is justified, it is the safest place for him in the world right now."

"Why? How can that horrible woman's house be the safest place for Harry? They despise magic. They might treat him horribly just because he doesn't have magic!"

Dumbledore looked grave but firm. After a lot of attempts of persuasion, it was clear that Dumbledore would not move. So, Sirius had to be content for the time being. Well, Remus did have a big part in soothing his nerves, to be fair!

Line Break

13, GRIMMAULD PLACE (2 December, 1981)

Sirius had decided to take up residence in his old house at Grimmauld Place, owing to the security measures that made the house unplottable. He was greeted in the morning by the most pleasant sight. Andromeda, his favourite cousin, was playing chess with Ted Tonks, his brother-in-law. He had always loved Andy beyond any of his siblings. Andromeda greeted him with a smile, "Oh, you are awake, Siri! You took Draught of Dreamless Sleep, didn't you?" Sirius nodded and smirked at her, "Still the same, I see. Fussing over me at any and every chance you can get!" "Oh well, a month is a pretty less time for things to change!", Andromeda replied. Sirius smiled at her, but the smile soon slid off his face as he became uncharacteristically serious.

He looked at her and said, "So you say, Andromeda. But even a moment is a pretty big time for things to change." Andromeda shot him a confused look, but then understanding swept through her. "Oh, Siri, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. He didn't deserve to go like that. They both didn't", she said as she put her arms around Sirius. He just put her head on his shoulder and finally allowed himself the luxury that had been denied for almost a month. He wept and mourned for his friend. His brother in all but blood.

Ted Tonks watched as Andromeda soothed him and felt some relief seeping in. At least Sirius had a shoulder to lean on. Being a Healer, he knew Sirius would need a therapy. One month in Azkaban! He shuddered just at the thought.

As for Sirius, he knew he was a free man. And that would have to suffice…. For now!

Ok guys, I think that's the end. I might write a sequel if I wish to, someday. :)


End file.
